


Full Of Love And Food

by winterthorn2112



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Feeding Kink, M/M, Praise Kink, Self-Esteem Issues, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stuffing, Weight Gain, chubby Michael Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterthorn2112/pseuds/winterthorn2112
Summary: Michael's weight gain has been a little drastic in the past few years. And drastic is a bit of an understatement.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Michael Jones
Kudos: 9





	Full Of Love And Food

Michael hated to admit it, but he was indeed big. Like not big in height, just big in the gut area. Meaning although he loved food, he seemed to enjoy food too much these days. Sure he goes to the gym to work off some off the pounds, but...he had gotten lazy and as a result has big tummy. And the only thing he could blame all this weight gain on is his damn self and the ridiculous American "diet" that has plagued the US for years.

On the other hand, it seemed as if Gavin had always been super skinny. Because, well, it was true. He would blame it on metabolism. It never occurred to him that Michael's weight might become a problem, and it wasn't! He just really wished Michael could see past the extra fat and realize how loved he was... Said chubby man was plopped down onto the couch thumbing away at a game controlling, eyes focused on the television as Gavin watched from afar. "Mi-cooool! Did you want a snack? You haven't eaten all day.."

But, Michael just shook his head begrudgingly and kept his attention on the screen, despite the fact that he could feel his stomach begging for something to eat. In an effort to at least gain some selfcontrol over him, Michael decided that it'd be easy to take it easy on food and only ate a single bowl of salad for today and though it was healthier, Michael did not like to eat healthy. Michael oh so wished that he was able to eat all the junk food that he wanted and not gain a single pound from it, but this was the human world and that sorta thing just isn't going to happen nor is it deemed healthy.

Gavin simply frowned over at the man and sat next to him on the couch, watching his attentive eyes which were glued on the scene. "Love, please come eat something with me... starving yourself only causes more problems! Maybe some nice grilled chicken would be nice, yes?" He tried to push forward with healthy motives, giving Michael a smile and a gentle pat on his large thigh.

"m not really that hungry, babe" Michael grumbled, silently telling his gut to shut the fuck up. Though the grilled chicken sounded tasty, he wanted to practice some semblance of self-control, even if starving himself wasn't the way to go.

Gavin only seemed to become more disgruntled by his clear lies and reached over to grab his controller and pause the game. "I love you, Michael, but you need to eat something! I won't allow you to just sit here and starve yourself.."

MIchael frowned as the controller was snatched from him. Fine, he had games on his phone to play with. And with that, he reached over and grabbed his phone off the coffee table and after unlocking it, immediately began playing that 'Color Switch' game. He was not going to break so easily even if he could feel his fatass side was begging him to eat.

A soft gasp slipped out of Gavin at the absolute ignorance of his boyfriend, promptly snatching the device out of his hand as well. He eyed Michael rather sternly before softening his gaze, gently sliding his hands up to rest on Michael's large waist. "Please, boi.. just a little bit of food?" He murmured out, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

Michael grumbled out an annoyed tone, but couldn't help but love the kisses Gavin was giving to him. As much as he wanted to not listen to Gavin and hold his own, his will power was tearing at the seams. "Fucking fine, boi" he relented with a deep sigh and rolled his eyes at the happiness in his boyfriend's eyes.

Gavin let out a joyful squeal and gently rolled the fat rolls around in his fingers, letting out a pleased sigh. He would never admit it, but... he always loved his men a bit on the chunkier side. Gavin pressed a soft kiss to Michael's cheek before quickly running over to their fridge full of goodies and looked around for something acceptable.

Michael just sighed and leaned back on the couch, staring at the size of his gut. How in the fuck did he manage to get this big he'll never know. But what he did know that starting tomorrow, things were going to change for the safety of his health and his self confidence. It's not that he was the biggest person at Rooster Teeth. I mean there were a few bigger people who work for RT and AH and they still looked good, yet Michael was ready to change his motives and get on the track to a healthy living. After all, he sometimes felt weird that he was in a fat person, skinny person relationship with Gavin. So yes most definitely, the diet and exercising will be increased ten-fold starting tomorrow.

Gavin was eating up all of the wonderful healthy choices sitting in the fridge. Some eggs, a basket of strawberries and veggies, even a carton of milk. All of the choices looked lovely! But... what caught his eye was something far from it. He spotted a tray of leftover cupcakes from an office party this morning and ended up taking the rest home with him. Michael certainly had been losing weight, so maybe he deserved a little bit of a treat? Walking over towards the large man with the tray behind his back, he flashed him a generous smile before speaking. "Mi-coool~ Would you mind closing your eyes for me?"

Michael eyed him warily, knowing that Gavin was trying to pull some kind of bullshit on him. "You better not be trying to feed me cocaine" he warned playfully as he did as he was told and closed his eyes.

Rolling his at the playful remark, Gavin settled down next to the man and cracked open the container, picking out a lovely chocolate cupcake topped with vanilla icing. "Open up~" He purred out, and gently stuffed part of the delicacy into Michael's awaiting mouth.

Michael opened up and let out a surprise sound as something creamy and a bit cold touched his lips. Letting his tongue taste whatever it was, he hummed in appreciation at the vanilla taste and let his teeth bite down onto whatever the vanilla tasting thing was until he gasped in surprise as he tasted chocolate as well! What the hell was this vanilla chocolatey fluffy goodness he was munching on? Michael pondered just what the fuck he was eating until he realized that it was a cupcake, more specifically the cupcakes from this morning at work! Fuck those cupcakes were delicious and Michael hungrily began to eat more of the fluffy goodness.

A deep purr of gratitude filtered out of Gavin as he watched the once cautious nibbles turned into Michael stuffing his face with the lovely treat, watching him on with deep love in his eyes. "That's it, boi.. eat it up. Would you like another? Hm?"

Michael nodded and let Gavin feed him another cupcake, humming out as more of the tasty treats were being stuffed into his mouth. That was one of the kinkiest things he liked about his relationship with the British man: Gavin liked to feed him. A lot. Like it was almost a fetish of Gavin's to feed his chunky boyfriend with every kind of food under the sun.

Gavin admittedly did have a bit of an obsession with feeding his lover, but how could you not love such a cute man chow down a couple of slices of cake and show off that beautiful grin of his? It made Gavin swoon just thinking about it. Gavin's free hand rubbed slow circles against Michael's gut, kissing at his neck as he feasted on another cupcake.

Michael opened his eyes a bit and smiled as he looked lovingly at his boyfriend that was both fattening him up and being so sweet to him. "Are you tryna Hansel and Gretel me, boi? Gonna stuff me in the oven while you're at it?" he teased around the mouthful of sugary goodness.

"Oh, I would never! Though I do have a bit of a guilty pleasure... a-along the lines of this sort of thing." Gavin murmured out, clearly too embarrassed to admit to his interests, placing the rest of the cupcake in Michael's mouth. "You look so god damn beautiful, boi... My lovely, voluptuous boyfriend~" He purred and proved his point even more by gently squeezing and fondling Michael's man-breasts that he had ended up developing.

Michael's eyelids fluttered a bit and he couldn't help the soft moan he let out at the contact. "Gav" he breathed out and hissed as his boyfriend played with his hardening nipples.

Gavin let out a gentle huffy breath, kissing along the man's jaw as he held up yet another cupcake to Michael's lips. "Eat up, darling.. you look so bloody amazing right now~" The man whispered out against Michael's ear, continuously stuffing his mouth full of the sweet treat.

Michael moaned at both the kisses and touches to his body and the tasty cupcakes that he wolfed down with no problem other than the fact that he was getting full off of these damned things. At the back of his mind, a small voice was screaming about how many calories he was consuming and how eating this many was going to practically throw him into a diabetic coma. Yet, Michael just ignored it in favor of the wonderfully delicious cakes begin shoved into his mouth. Already he could feel his gut beginning to swell with the amount of cupcakes Gavin was making him devour.

This is what Gavin especially loved to see with feeding his lover. That overjoyed expression and contentment on his face that nearly took his breath away. He was even more aroused when Gavin had fed the final cupcake to the man and settled back to see just how bloated Michael had become.

He lost count of how many he had eaten, but damn did he look cute all full like this.

Indeed, Michael was truly a happy sugar induced coma victim. Swallowing the last of the cupcakes, Michael lazily slouched into the couch and groaned as he pulled up his shirt to reveal his absolutely bloated belly, almost looking like he was pregnant from the all the cupcakes. "Gavin, you fucking stuffed me too much, you ass" he griped, but nonetheless felt sated and full, the inside of his mouth was completely filled with the almost sickening taste of chocolate.

Gavin nearly drooled at the sight of Michael's bloated pale tummy exposed for all to see, reaching over to let his fingers graze over the skin. "Oh, how lovely you are, my dear..." Gavin breathed out, his hand slipped up to gently fondle Michael once more.

Michael just let him and just dazed off into a sugary heaven. Damn, though he wished he could've stuck with his no eating schtick, fuck does he love to be this stuffed. It always left him feeling fat, content, and oh so happy.

Watching Michael with hazy eyes, he slowly hiked over the man's shirt to really show off those beautiful breasts that honestly shouldn't be there, but holy fuck did Gavin love them. He pressed his cheek against Michael's warm chest and released a content sigh, flicking his tongue over the already hardening nipples.

Michael sucked in a breath at the contact, but it was soon replaced with a moan that melded into him saying Gavin's name. His eyes closed fully and he tangled his fingers into his boyfriend's hair, gently playing with the soft, silky strands free of the obnoxious amount of hair gel he put in it.

Those lovely breasts were simply too soft and perfect to keep himself back. He had to get a taste first hand. Gavin gently kneaded his hands against Michael's lovely large tummy as he suckled against his perked nipple, quickly moving over to the other one to continue the stimulation.

"Hah, G-Gav~" Michael breathed out and tightened his grip on Gavin's wild hair. Already, he could feel himself get excited down there, groaning as each suck to his hardened peaks sent pleasurable waves all the way down to his erection that was just begging to be released from it's tight confines.

"Hm? Does that feel good, big boy?" Gavin huffed out against his the perked nubs, flicking his tongue around them in earnest. Michael's large gut was just barely revealing his clothed erection, but he could tell nonetheless. "They're so sensitive, boi..." He mused, both hands gently rubbing and kneading the breasts in his hands.

If Michael was hard now, his dick just grew 10x harder at the pet name Gavin had for him. Fuck, he loved it when called him 'big boy or 'big boi' or however the fuck his boyfriend liked to pronounce or spell it. He always felt so special and felt incredibly good inside that Gavin was so accepting of his rather large body type and loved the fact that his boyfriend preferred this version of him.

"So lovely and plump.. You're stunning, baby~" His breath came out in rapid, stuttering pants as he grinded himself up against Michael's large thigh, dipping his hand down beneath his gut to palm at the clothed erection roughly. "Is it here? Hm? Is this where you're getting all excited?"

Instead of answering, Michael just tugged Gavin's head close and smashed his lips against his lover's, smiling against those prickly lips at the surprised gasp he got in return. That gasp soon melted into a soft moan as Gavin kissed his boyfriend back, both letting their tongues mingle with each other in the familiar dance the two often partake in.

That sweet taste of chocolate seemed to melt into Gavin's mouth as well, sliding his hand down into Michael's shorts to grip his plump cock full of blood in an aroused state. "So god damn hard, boi.." Gavin spoke out against Michael's lips, eagering squeezing and pumping his length to really get him going.

Michael moaned deeply and rolled his thick hips into Gavin's hand as his lover finally gave his length some relief. Though he was big gut and thigh wise, MIchael was oh so thankful that he was blessed with the big dick gene in the men's side of his family. And though his stomach might conceal his full length sometimes, the New Jerseyan knew that he was slinging some dick despite

the fat.

Michael was definitely a grower. Gavin was already in love with him before they decided to do anything sexual, but that mighty cock basically sealed the deal. He could barely fit his entire hand around the shaft! "God, so fucking big... You want to be stuffed up inside of me, baby?" Gavin purred against his ear, his hand stroking the man even faster.

Michael giggled and breathed out a sultry moan as Gavin's pace picked up. "It's a fair trade, innit? An eye for an eye right?" he teased with a husky laugh, but it was cut off as Gavin's thumb massaged his leaking head. "Fuck, Gav" he murmured out and turned his head and pressed his mouth against the British man's lips again.

Gavin could practically sit here all day and go at it rubbing up on that delicious schlong, but he had other ideas he wanted to try out. The Brit gently settled Michael onto his back and crawled up to straddle his large hips, grinding up against his large gut with a flushed face. "Can you feel that, baby? Can you feel how excited you've made me?"

Michael groaned at the view of Gavin above him and gripped his small rocking hips in his fat hands. God, Gavin looked so sexy. Fuck, he always looked sexy both he and the AH fans could attest to that. Yet, unlike the community, none of them could ever receive the pleasure of seeing Gavin like this whose eyes were completely blown with lust and those looks lips that were completely swollen from the harsh kiss and fuck, Michael could feel Gavin's erection poking him in his gut. Gavin was just so perfect and loving and sexy and goddamn, Michael just couldn't help but love him. "You really want me in ya, huh, babe?" he murmured as ground his hips up against Gavin's ass that was concealed in those ridiculous British flag pajama pants off his.

Just feeling his clothed groin grind up against his rear had Gavin absolutely swooning over him, kneading down against his tummy rather eagerly. "Oh, bloody... I need you so bad, Michael~" Gavin spoke out practically in a whine, slowly sliding his pants down to have his skinny cock bob out if its confines.

Michael moaned loudly and licked his lips at the sight of Gavin's own length. Though it wasn't as thick as his, it still had some length on it and Michael could attest that it still felt good when Gavin fucked him with it. And, fuck it tasted so good when Michael had his mouth around it and he could even feel his own mouth water at the thought of blowing it. "Come up here and let me blow you, babe" he almost demanded and opened his mouth eagerly.

A rough tingle started to stir deep within his groin as he gradually began to move closer and closer up Michael's chest, finally having the head of his cock slipping through those wonderfully plump lips. Gavin released a gentle sigh as he started pushing in further and rested his hand on Michael's cheek to gently stroke it

Michael choked a tiny bit as his lover filled his mouth completely with his cock until the head was touching the back of his throat and his nose was pressing into Gavin's untamed pubic hair, but he then let out a muffled groan around the musky taste of the length. God, he fucking loved the taste of it and it was even buried deep in his throat and unlike Gavin, he had no trouble in taking it all the way to the hilt. Wanting to please his oh so wonderful lover, Michael gazed deep into Gavin's eyes as hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head as much as he could while he let his tongue swirl around the head, moaning as the sticky precum oozed down his throat, mingling with the chocolatey taste that still lingered in his mouth.

The suckling that Michael put onto his cock was something Gavin was familiar with but loved oh so much, gently grinding up into the warm mouth with a hazy grin. "There you go, baby boi... Take it all in. Good boi.." Gavin praised out and gently pet over his unruly curls, watching as he plunged deep into the warm cavern with a moan leaving him afterward.

Michael nearly purred at the soft praises he was receiving and let Gavin know that he appreciated the words by letting his hands play with Gavin's plump ass. That was another thing he loved about his boyfriend. Gavin, as thin as he was, had a real booty on him. Though it wasn't as obnoxiously big as some women's ass, it still felt nice to grope and squeeze and slap to his heart's delight.

Gavin would thrust back into that warm mouth, yet once he pulled back, he was rewarded with the loving gropes and slaps to his juicy rump that he adored so much. "A-Ah, just like that... Good boi, keeping going." He breathed, slowly picking up a decent pace to fuck his mouth at.

Michael nearly rolled his eyes back in pleasure as he molested Gavin's ass and let his throat take the facefucking. Fuck, this was so hot and Michael's cock throbbed with each sultry praise Gavin gave to him for his service and Michael let out a choked moan as he doubled his efforts and began swallowing around his boyfriend's cock with each plunge down his throat.

It all felt so good to thrust deep into that warm throat over and over again, loud crooning noises escaping Gavin as he relentlessly fucked Michael's mouth. "S-Shit, baby... Why don't you service my behind and stretch it a bit before you fuck my tight ass?"

Michael let out a muffled chuckled at the request, but he was more than happy to oblige his lover cause there was no way in hell he could ever deny him. Gathering up all the spit that dribbled out and down his chin, Michael reached behind Gavin and spread his ass with one hand and let his finger rub the collected spit onto his rim.

Feeling the digit rub up against his hole, Gavin thrusted back in once more before pulling his hips back to sink on to that glorious finger. With a shaky moan soon following after, he began to delicious cycle of continuously fucking Michael's throat whilst getting his ass stretched out by those lovely thick fingers. "O-Oh, yes.. yes baby, keep going that. You're such a good boi.."

Michael's hips bucked up at the sexy words that were spilling out of Gavin's mouth. Fuck, was Gavin a goddamn wiz with his words (during sexy times obviously. Outside of sex, he wasn't really that great with words). Doubling his efforts, Michael took his fingers out to collect more saliva before shoving three thick fingers back into Gavin's hole and on the other end began swallowing around the long length with each plunge.

Having been going at it for a couple of years now, Gavin always managed to take a couple fingers like a damn champ. This was obviously one of those times. "O-Oh, damn, boi.." Gavin huffed, looking down at Michael with a lustful stare. "Your fingers feel so good in my arse.. Ah.. I-I bet that big knob of yours would feel even better~"

Michael gurgled out a muffled noise as his mouth continued to just take it. Fuck, both he and Gavin were fucking horny. With the way both of them were throbbing, Michael needed to fuck Gavin now or else he was going to cum from just giving him head alone. Quickly pulling off with a wet pop and leaving strings of saliva attached to Gavin's slick length, Michael panted heavily and gazed back into those dark nearly pitch black eyes of his boyfriend. "Let me fuck this pretty ass of yours" he breathed out as the hand holding his cheek apart gave it a hard squeeze and an equally hard swat to match, smirking as he watched and heard Gavin toss his head back and yelp at the harsh smack.

The harsh treatment was always very much appreciated. Gavin released a slutty purr at the stinging in his rump and let his stretched hole lower down to rub against the large head of Michael's cock with a big grin on his face. "W-We haven't fucked doggy style in awhile.. Might be a good workout, yeah?"

Michael quirked an eyebrow up at the tease and swatted the British man's rear at the joke. "Tryna be funny?" he retaliated back.

Gavin purred once more at that and pulled a puppy-eyed look, putting the slightest bit of pressure to have Michael just barely slip into him. "Oh, my apologies... Pretty please?"

Michael snickered at the plea and swatted his ass again and again, thoroughly enjoying the cries and yelps Gavin let out as his rear was being punished for one sly comment. "Yeah? You want me to fuck you like a bitch, boi? Want me to give it to you in your favorite position, huh?" he teased with each hit, leaving deep red handprints on Gavin's rear.

Damn, he loved being treated rough. Gavin let out a slutty whine and ground back against Michael's length, eyeing him lustfully as he spoke in a breathless tone. "Baby... please, give it to me.." Michael chuckled at the desperate plea and pulled Gavin in for a deep kiss. He always loved it when Gavin begged for his cock, always loved how needy he was for it despite Michael's gut being in the way. Eagerly accepting the kiss, Gavin rested his hands on top of Michael's plump stomach, letting their tongues slide around each others’ as Gavin became progressively more needy. "P-Please, boi... Please fuck my arse...~"

Michael groaned and swatted Gavin's rear once more for good measures, absolutely loving the cry Gavin made. "Then get the fuck on your hands and knees" he ordered with another swat, his own palm stinging from the constant hits.

Gavin was more than happy to obey Michael's commands, turning his body around to lay on the opposite side of the couch and presented his stretched hole to the man. He even wriggled his rump in a teasing manner, smirking back at him rather cheekily. "Come take what's yours, boi.."

Michael groaned in delight and licked his lips at the wonderful sight of his lover presenting his fiery red rear to him. He oh so wanted to dive his tongue deep into that hole and give Gavin the rimming of his life, but as he got up and positioned himself on his knees behind his boi and saw the eager look in the British man's eyes, he knew that his tongue could never reach what his cock could ever could. "Gonna fuck the shit out of you, Gavvers" he purred out as he spat in his hand and slicked his cock as best as he could with the minimal lubricant.

Gavin's eyes continuously glanced down at the monstrous cock behind him, constantly whining out in deep want of that gorgeous dick. "H-Hurry...~" Gavin childishly whimpered out, taking it upon himself to finger his ass as he waited like an absolute slut.

Michael let out a husky laugh as he watched his boyfriend prep his ass for what was to come. "Damn, you're really needy, Gav" he joked as he pulled Gavin's finger out of his ass, laughing even more as his boyfriend whined at the emptiness. "Don't worry, babe. I got you" he murmured as he lifted his gut up with one hand and lined his thick head with the spread hole, "Mikey's gonna make you feel good."

Gavin bit down onto his bottom lip and grinded by against his length like a horny dog, eyeing Michael with needy eyes. "Please, stop teasing!" He whined, pushing back as he tried to at least get some into his hole.

Michael smirked and decided that while it was fun to tease Gavin like this, they both needed some relief. With that in mind, Michael roughly shoved himself in all the way, draping his gut over Gavin's ass as he stuffed his cock all the way into him, groaning out a sultry noise as he was wrapped in Gavin's still tight ass.

There's that glorious stretch. Gavin finally exhaled out of his nose from the relief and eagerly ground back, spreading one of his cheeks apart as he lustfully stared Michael down behind his shoulder. "F-Fuck... Fuck the shit out of me, boi.."

Michael let out a growl and then reached over and shoved Gavin's face into the cushion. "Shut the fuck up" was the only thing he said before he immediately began slamming deep into the warm walls that were wrapped so nice and snug around his thick cock. Fuck, Gavin was just always so tight back here. Michael didn't know what Gavin was doing to make it so tight in his ass, but whatever he was doing felt incredible every time Michael fucked him. "Jesus, you're always so goddamn tight for me" he breathed out, clawing Gavin's cheek as he pounded in roughly.

This is what he's been wanting for so long. After Michael had gained a couple of pounds, the poor guy has been too scared to try any other positions besides having Gavin ride him, but now... Gavin wished he asked for this sooner. His moans and cries of pleasure were muffled out by the cushions of the couch, yet the twitching of his walls and constantly arching his back was evidence enough that he was loving all of it.

True to what Gavin said, Michael was already working up a sweat from this alone and he was already getting out of breath, but fuck was it rewarding to give it to Gavin like this. "Fuckin take it" he panted and swatted Gavin's hand marked ass again, rolling his eyes and grunting in pure delight at the whorish cry Gavin let out.

It's been far too long since he's been treated like this. Gavin would moan against the cushion before turning his head around, fresh tears of pleasure sprouting in the corners of his eyes. "B-Bloody hell!

Oh, Michael! So fucking good, boi!~"

Michael let out the most ferocious snarl as he yanked Gavin's hips closer until those ass cheeks of him were literally pressing into Michael's stomach, biting his lip and moaning at the cry Gavin let out, knowing his cock was incredibly deep inside him. With both his hands clawing into Gavin's hips, Michael really began to let loose into Gavin, letting out savage breathy grunts as he fucked into his boyfriend harder and harder. "Jesus, f-fuck, Gav!" Michael shouted out up at the ceiling with eyes clenched close as gave his boyfriend the pounding of a lifetime.

Now it was really starting to get heated. Gavin's cries of pleasures were now turning into heated squawks and screams as Michael's thick head manages to ram right up into those sensitive nerves in his ass. He's never been so loud before during a fucking session until now, and it was all Michael.

"Ohhhh, fuck meeee!~"

Michael didn't say any coherent form of words, only letting out beastly grunts and deep growls as he laid into Gavin with a hardness he never knew he could muster considering his physique. And God, the erotic sounds that were echoing all around the living room was making him fuck Gavin even harder. If he thought the sound of his gut hitting Gavin's ass was hot before, nothing could ever compare to the erotic lewd sound of skin smacking against skin reverberating and mingling with the creaking of the couch was simply harmonious music to his ears. Really, he shouldn't be able to fuck this hard, especially known when he could feel the cupcakes in his stomach slosh around inside his gut with each movement. But, it was as if the spirit of a mighty bull was pushing him forward to absolutely ruin Gavin's ass and give him the best fucking of his life.

And the fucking of his life was exactly what Gavin was getting, because at this point he could barely form any coherent words. You know a fucking is good when you can hear your neighbors basically screaming next door, right? Well, that was the situation right now. Gavin's eyes were rolled back into his skull as his wonderful chubby boyfriend continued the onslaught of drilling relentlessly into his hole, tearing small holes into the cushions as a response. Hopefully no one thought he was being murdered right now... The only thing being murdered was Gavin's asshole.

"Ah, sss, fffuckin hell, Gavvy" Michael panted out as even more sweat dripped down his sweaty red face as he brutally hammered into the tight hole that was just simply taking his wide girth,

"fucking call me daddy. Tell daddy it's good. Come on, let me hear you."

"Yes! Oh, fffuck yes I love it, daddy! I love my daddy's big knob in my slutty ass!~" Gavin cried back in response, warm tears streaming down his face as the thick length repeatedly slammed back into his hole to meet with his sensitive prostate. His cries of pleasure only heightened from there.

God, fuck, Michael was getting close already. With Gavin constantly clenching around his cock with each strike against his swollen bundle of nerves, Michael felt that flame in his nether regions grow bigger and bigger.

Gavin wasn't behind at all. In fact, he was even closer to releasing than Michael was. The constant assault on his prostate and the rough treatment only seemed to bring him closer, looking over his shoulder to look at Michael with widened eyes. "Fuck! Oh, fuck! Fuck me!~"

Michael let out a string of growls as he fucked Gavin faster and faster, the repetitive flesh smacking sounds growing quicker as Michael grew incredibly close, his heavy balls drawing up with the irresistible desire to cum. "Ga-Gavin, fuckin, so good!" he strained out through bared teeth, digging his nails in deeper into Gavin's skin nearly drawing blood.

There was no way he would be able to stifle his the deep coiling in his groin for too long. With a sharp gasp, Gavin's skinny cock began to spurt out long ropes of cum across the couch cushions, mouth gaping open in a silent scream as his eyes rolled back until only the whites showed. He was experiencing a very, very intense orgasm that rendered speechless as he clamped around Michael's dick.

Michael's hips stuttered as he felt the hole around his length tightened up on him and he leaned over Gavin as he thrusted those last fews before the fire in his crotch became too much and with a harsh deep thrust, he tossed his sweaty head back and spilled deep inside his lover, thrusting in deep with each spurt.

Gavin's orgasm only seemed to heighten once he felt that wonderfully hot substance pour into his anal cavity and fill him up, gasping out for little gulps of air as the waves of his powerful orgasm struck through him again and again. "M-Mi...Michael... hahh..~"

Michael let out hissing grunts as he came all that was pent up in his balls. "Fuckin good, baby" he panted out as he leaned over and pressed breathy kisses to the back of his neck, careful to not let his full weight rest on Gavin.

As for the Englishman, he was... well, he was a fucking mess. He laid there huffing out and drooling all over the covers, eyes peacefully closed as his body twitched all over. His body was coated with a layer of sweat, and a string of cum still connected him to the cushions of the couch.

"Love you so much, Gavvy" Michael breathed out as the last of his spunk dribbled out before he sighed and gently pulled his softening cock out of the quivering hole, "fucking love you. I love you so much."

Gavin let out a soft noise of acknowledgement, but other than that... he had been completely fucked into oblivion, his hole now gaping open to close around nothing. If his hair was messy before, then it was a real rat's nest now.

Uncaring about the pool of jizz that was now staining the couch, Michael gently picked up Gavin in his arms and sat down on the cleaner side of the couch and pulled his lover close to him.

Gavin's body fell against Michael's as if he were a giant cushion, and essentially that's what he felt like. Gavin lazily nuzzled up even closer to the man and pressed his face against the wonderfully soft chest of his, a wistful sigh leaving his mouth. "Mmh.. I-I won't be able to walk for a few days... or weeks.."

Michael breathed out a laughed and pressed tender kisses to Gavin's head. Maybe all the fat and rolls on him wasn't so bad after all. Yeah, he was still dead set on dropping the pounds, but since his lovely boyfriend liked him the way that he is, then maybe there was no need to rush the weight loss so soon.


End file.
